


Flirting With Punishment

by LittleLynn



Series: Avarice and Innocence [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bratting, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Dominant Qui-Gon Jinn, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Dynamics, QuiObi Kink Week, Sith! Qui, Spanking, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi, in the Broken Out (Broken In) universe but works as a stand alone oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/pseuds/LittleLynn
Summary: Obi-Wan was flirting with half the guests in the room to deliberately rile his master up. It worked a little too well.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Avarice and Innocence [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892146
Comments: 11
Kudos: 223
Collections: QuiObi Kink Week





	Flirting With Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> For day six of the quiobi kink week, prompt: Orgasm delay & denial/ cock warming
> 
> As with the others, is set in the broken out (broken in) verse, but you dont need to know anything beyond that Qui is a Sith and Obi is his lightside padawan!
> 
> this became far softer than it originally seemed like it was going to be

Qui-Gon could almost hear the way his teeth were grinding together, as he tracked his pet’s progress across the room. A room filled with dignitaries and planetary rulers from the Mid-Rim that he and Dooku were trying to bring over to the empire, and continue bolstering their strength against the republic. Though as Obi-Wan laid a hand on the arm of one king or another and  _ giggled _ , Qui-Gon was of more of a mind to burn his planet to the ground than invite him into the fold. 

Qui-Gon watched as he flitted from one guest to the next, ignoring what the ambassador speaking to him was saying as he found himself unable to look away from his padawan. He was toying with the hair at the back of his neck, so much longer than when they had met, swept back from his temples and making him even more beautiful than the sweet thing he had picked up on the farms of Bandomeer. He was twirling a finger in that hair as he looked up at a guest, his head cocked to the side and biting at his lip. 

His body was always turned towards the person he was speaking to -  _ flirting with _ , Qui-Gon’s mind furiously corrected - his posture open, one hand holding a dainty cocktail while his other infuriated Qui-Gon by toying with his hair or touching his lip - or touching the guest. But Qui-Gon knew Obi-Wan well by now, and he could see the almost imperceptible way Obi-Wan had his head tilted towards him, the way he always kept himself in Qui-Gon’s eyeline, the way he was gently pressing against their bond. 

It led Qui-Gon to one single conclusion; his innocent little pet was doing this deliberately.

_ What are you doing, pet _ he growled down their bond, resisting the urge to stride across the room and lay claim to Obi-Wan in front of everyone here, to take him on the banquet table, to mount him in the middle of the floor for everyone to see. 

_ Nothing master _ Obi-Wan replied, his internal voice like a caress to Qui-Gon’s senses, but he was not so blind that he couldn’t send the mischief running under those words. 

_ Pet _ he sent, warningly, his grip on his drink dangerously tight. 

_ Yes master? _ Obi-Wan sent back, and Qui-Gon knew he had his full attention, regardless of the way he was touching some foreign general’s arm and laughing at whatever he had said. 

_ Would you like to tell me why you seem intent on getting into trouble? _

_ You’ve not paid me any attention all evening, I had to take matters into my own hands _ Obi-Wan replied, Qui-Gon able to feel his internal pout through their bond, the bratty edge to his words, and all of it mixed in mischief as he began what seemed to be his favourite game of late. 

_ Acting up because I’m busy? You’re a brat, pet, I’ve spoiled you too much and I’m already going to spank your little ass raw when we’re alone. Stop this behaviour now and you won’t make it any worse for yourself _ .

_ Are you going to pay attention to me?  _ Obi-Wan thought back through their bond, and Qui-Gon could have bared his teeth, this was an important evening and his pet knew it, there were dangerous people in the room who might exploit a connection between them, including Dooku, and his pet knew it.

_ I am giving you your last warning pet _ . Qui-Gon growled, he had no idea what the ambassador was prattling on about now, all of his attention turned to his needy, bratty padawan throwing a tantrum because he didn’t have all of Qui-Gon’s attention all the time. 

_ But I want you now.  _ Obi-Wan whined, Qui-Gon wondered what had really set him off, what had made him brat so much more than he usually did, testing Qui-Gon’s limits. Perhaps he was hoping for a new kind of punishment to enjoy, perhaps he hadn’t been sufficiently in the right headspace when Qui-Gon had pulled him out of bed this morning. Either way, he knew the firm hand and clear rules his bratty little pet needed to feel good - to  _ be  _ good - again, the only problem was this force-damned banquet had an hour left to go.

He watched, boiling with jealousy, possessiveness and no small amount of anger, as Obi-Wan touched the lekku’s on a togruta and paid him some exaggerated compliment. He had indulged him too much, and now he needed to teach his brat a lesson. 

After another thirty minutes of having to watch his pet flirt his way around the room, Qui-Gon found that he hit his limit, as Obi-Wan let some parasite whisper something in his ear and then they shared a laugh, and he abandoned the ambassador - who was  _ still _ talking - in favour of striding across the room. 

He was halfway there, Obi-Wan’s eyes fixed on him, lit up with victory that Qui-Gon would spank out of him and replace with tears by the time he was done with him, when he was intercepted by Dooku, blocking his path under the guise of handing Qui-Gon a drink, his face was placid but his force signature was irritated, mocking. 

“Stop behaving like such a fool,” he scolded, quietly. “I am sure Sidious would be interested to know how distracted you are by your new pet, when important business is afoot.” Dooku smiled at him, benevolently, as if he were still Qui-Gon’s master and was offering him advice. But they both knew the game here, the threat as Dooku desperately tried to slither back into being Sidious’ second in command.

“I am sure another simple demonstration of Obi-Wan’s strength would more than convince him that my padawan is well worth the attention and effort being bestowed on him,” Qui-Gon replied, a thinly veiled threat; all the sith knew what had happened to Maul, and anger contorted Dooku’s face for a moment, but Qui-Gon spoke again before he could bite any venom back. “If you’ll excuse me, Tyrannus, I have business to see to, given that this is a gathering that has been made possible through  _ my _ efforts.”

He shouldn’t antagonise Dooku, not so openly, only an idiot underestimated the older sith. But Dooku had expected Qui-Gon to know his place for forty long years, and it was now time that the pompous old man understood that now it was  _ his _ turn. 

As he moved over to the ruler of a trading world and spoke with him about the more liberal trading freedoms the empire could offer his abundant - and rich - planet, he felt Obi-Wan’s tantrum renew itself, whining down their bond for his master and pouting when he didn’t get it. Qui-Gon told him sternly to not disgrace himself in the next thirty minutes, but when he looked up after just five, he found Obi-Wan giggling again, with a human man’s hand in his hair, fiddling with his braid, and Qui-Gon snapped. 

This time it wasn’t just the other force sensitives that could sense his thundering mood, and the room parted from him as he strode across it. The dignitary, Arcman, looked up in alarm at Qui-Gon. 

“Darth Avarus is something - ” he started, words trailing off and face dawning with horror as Qui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan roughly back against his chest, pressed a hand possessively around his pale throat, Obi-Wan shivering and sinking immediately into the touch. Practically purring down the bond, as if he wasn’t in  _ deep _ trouble. “Lord Avarus I am so sorry. I did not know your relationship was deeper than master and apprentice.” He said, backing off immediately. 

Qui-Gon wanted to rip his head from his shoulders for so much as thinking about his padawan, he didn’t care what he had  _ thought _ . But he held Obi-Wan tighter, using his grip around his pet’s neck - restricting his airway but not  _ quite _ closing it - to get control over his emotions, and level Arcman with what he hoped was a placid look. He was the ruler of Daxacore, a world that produced weapons, access to it was valuable and he forced himself not to forget that. Not to mention the fact that if he caused this worm damage because of his pet’s actions, the game would stop being fun for Obi-Wan.

“I have no doubt it was my pet’s fault. You have been making a spectacle of yourself all evening, haven’t you,” Qui-Gon said, voice stern, feeling the way Obi-Wan trembled in the tight grip around his neck, the way arousal was pulsing down their bond already. 

“Sorry master,” Obi-Wan mumbled, entirely disingenuously, though Qui-Gon seemed to be the only one able to perceive it. 

“But so that we are clear for the future; Obi-Wan Kenobi is  _ mine _ , and I don’t take kindly to others looking at my pet, much less touching him,” Qui-Gon warned, and he felt worry spike from other individuals in the room that had received some attention from his bratty padawan. 

“Of course Darth Avarus, I am so sorry, of course,” he replied, bowing his head and pointedly not laying a single eye on Obi-Wan. 

“No harm done,” Qui-Gon forced himself to smile. It was easier to push away his desire to gut him where he stood with his light - if poorly behaved - padawan pressed against his front. There bond was strong, there was no questioning who Obi-Wan belonged to, who he  _ wanted  _ to belong to.

“I think we will retire early, I look forward to seeing you all in two cycles, to discuss trade agreements,” Qui-Gon said, noticing the nervous looks certain dignitaries were shooting the hand around Obi-Wan’s neck. Qui-Gon didn’t ease his grip, but he did rub his thumb against the skin, knowing the way Obi-Wan’s eyes would flutter whether he wanted them to or not, the way his expression always took on a blissed quality when he did. 

He bid their goodbyes, no one attempting to stop him as he manhandled Obi-Wan - not that he was protesting - out of the room. There were only twenty minutes of the banquet left anyway, and Dooku could handle the boring questions that cropped up at events like that . In fact he excelled at it.

“Master,” Obi-Wan whimpered when the door shut behind them, devolving into a moan as Qui-Gon squeezed his throat more pointedly, and growled in his ear. 

“You will  _ be quiet _ . You are an insatiable brat and I am going to finally do something about how spoiled you have become,” Qui-Gon replied, voice hard as he squeezed Obi-Wan’s pretty neck once more, and released him. “Keep up.” He demanded, and marched off down the hallways of the ship at pace, pleased when he felt Obi-Wan have to run to keep up. 

He closed the door behind them and Obi-Wan tried to latch onto him immediately, moving into Qui-Gon’s space and kissing at his neck, nipping cheekily at the skin hidden under Qui-Gon’s neatly kept beard.

“No,” Qui-Gon scolded, bodily removing Obi-Wan from himself, and leaving him standing on his own. “Strip,” he ordered, and Obi-Wan was quick to comply, excitement and anticipation running down their bond. 

He almost tripped twice in his haste to get his clothes off leaving them in a messy pile on the floor that had Qui-Gon scowling, because his pet knew better than that by now. 

“Are you trying to get yourself into even more trouble,” he growled, enough of an edge in his voice that Obi-Wan jumped to tidy up his clothes, folding them over a chair as Qui-Gon preferred during scenes like this. He circled Obi-Wan as he stood - nearly trembling - in the middle of the room as Qui-Gon looked at him. 

His body was lovely, still managed to knock Qui-Gon back with how perfect it was, even after months of unrestricted access to it’s every contour and blush. But Qui-Gon didn’t touch him, because Obi-Wan was still so sensitive, and could already see his little cock beginning to fill; which was not helpful to his plans. 

“I am going to give you one chance to tell me why you decided to be such a brat today,” Qui-Gon said, waiting with his arms crossed as Obi-Wan fidgeted, standing naked a few feet away from him. Close enough that they could both feel the way he towered over Obi-Wan, far enough that his pet couldn’t reach out and touch without moving. 

“I wanted your attention,” Obi-Wan mumbled after a few beats of time passed with him squirming. His arms were wrapped around his belly, posture telling Qui-Gon that he was resisting the urge to cover himself, despite how shameless he had been earlier. 

“Well pet, you have it now,” Qui-Gon said darkly. “Do not move.”

He went into the wardrobe, leaving Obi-Wan in their room, near the foot of the large bed. He took his time when he located their toy box, knowing leaving Obi-Wan there would only make him squirm. He found what he was looking for, and turned around, making sure Obi-Wan couldn’t see what was in his hand.

“Lie down on the bed pet, on your back,” Qui-Gon instructed, Obi-Wan quick to do as he was told, biting at his red lower lip nervously. 

“Are you going to spank my cock?” Obi-Wan asked as he settled with his head on the pillow. 

“No. You need a proper punishment tonight, pet,” Qui-Gon replied, and Obi-Wan’s eyes flicked to him nervously. His reaction was immediate when Qui-Gon leant over him, taking Obi-Wan’s balls in his hand and pushed the metal ring of the cock cage over them. 

“No! No master, no please master. I’m sorry, I’m sorry I’ll be good I promise! I don’t like the cage, master!” Obi-Wan cried out, Qui-Gon giving him a sharp slap to the thigh when he tried to wiggle away. 

“No Obi-Wan. This is a punishment and you are going to be a good boy for it,” Qui-Gon scolded, working Obi-Wan’s mostly soft cock into the metal rings of the cage, made difficult by the way he had thickened, but still possible for him to get shut and locked with a small key he put safely in his pocket.

“Please master, I don’t like it. Hurts,” Obi-Wan whimpered, looking up at Qui-Gon with wide, wet eyes. 

“It only hurts because your desperate little cock is trying to get hard,” Qui-Gon berated, he had only brought the cage out once before and Obi-Wan’s reaction to it had been electric, his pet calming right down, back into the good boy they both knew he really was. 

“I don’t like it,” Obi-Wan sniffled as Qui-Gon looked at his cock. It looked sweet when it was caged like this, locked up for Qui-Gon’s use only, not even Obi-Wan permitted access to it any more. The metal rings kept it small and soft and nestled between Obi-Wan’s legs, goosebumps on his skin from the cold metal. 

“It is a punishment, pet, you’re not supposed to like it,” Qui-Gon replied, refusing to be gentled by Obi-Wan’s sweet pleas so early into his punishment. 

“How long?” Obi-Wan asked, pouting in a way that forced Qui-Gon not to let his fondness show - not in this particular moment anyway, when Obi-Wan would latch on and try to use it to get out of punishment. 

“That depends on how well you take the rest of your punishment, and whether or not you’re a good boy tomorrow,” Qui-Gon replied, and Obi-Wan’s eyes widened, he looked more desperate, as he realised he was going to be in the cage at least until tomorrow.

“W-what’s the rest of the punishment?” Obi-Wan asked, keen now to be a good boy, to get the cage off his cock as quickly as possible, the chastity device stopping him from bratting more effectively than anything else; certainly more so than spanking, which seemed like an encouragement if anything.

“I am going to take you over my knee and spank you, thirty times,” Qui-Gon started, Obi-Wan whimpering, no doubt already thinking about how painful the cage was going to be when his cock wanted to get hard from the spanks. They both knew it took little more than Obi-Wan getting his bottom turned red to make him come. “And then I’m going to fuck your little hole to remind you  _ who _ you belong to. And I’m not going to take the cage off, pet, no matter how much you beg. You’re not going to be allowed to get hard, and you’re not going to be allowed to come. 

“Then tomorrow I might fuck you again in the morning, and you’re going to spend all day in the cage being a  _ good _ boy, and not even looking at anyone who isn’t me. Now if you can do all that, take your punishment without trying to get me to let you out early, or trying to find the key, or throwing a tantrum, then before we go to bed tomorrow I will let you out. I will add 12 hours onto the punishment every time you misbehave. Am I clear?”

“Yes, master?” Obi-Wan said, his lower lip wobbling. 

“Good boy,” Qui-Gon soothed, petting a hand over Obi-Wan’s soft tummy as he let a few tears out already. “Colour, pet.”

“G-green,” he replied quietly. “I was bad.”

“You were a  _ brat _ ,” Qui-Gon agreed, teasing Obi-Wan’s belly button with one finger, making him squirm and forget about the cage for a moment. “But you can be a good boy again, can’t you pet?”

“Yes master,” Obi-Wan said, swiping at his eyes, tears stopped for now; although Qui-Gon had no doubt they would be back soon. He took his hand away so that he could strip off his jacket and take off his shoes before sitting up against the headboard, not wanting the restrictive jacket when he was spanking his pet.

“Good, now, come here, lie over my lap, you know how,” Qui-Gon instructed, and Obi-Wan shuffled over, draping himself across Qui-Gon’s lap with his face buried in the bedding beside them, and the metal cage keeping his cock soft pressing heavily into Qui-Gon’s thigh. “How many did I say?” Qui-Gon asked, a test, he knew precisely how many he had said. 

“Thirty,” Obi-Wan replied, voice small but having the good sense to be honest with his master. 

“Good boy. I want you to count them out loud for me,” Qui-Gon said, and Obi-Wan nodded his head into the bedding. 

Usually, Qui-Gon warmed up the soft skin of Obi-Wan’s plush bottom before he spanked him, massaged it in his hands, but his pet had been particularly naughty today, and so without warning Qui-Gon laid down the first smack against his padawan’s rear. Obi-Wan cried out, half muffled by the bedding, the smack harder than he was used Qui-Gon starting but by no means the hardest he could go. 

“One,” Obi-Wan managed on a whimper, and Qui-Gon used their bond to tell him that he was good, to remind him to keep it up, before he rained down the next nine in quick succession, all on the same cheek and increasingly hard. It was difficult for his padawan to keep up his counting, but he managed, even if some of the numbers were only half out of his mouth before garbling into the next scream. 

After those first ten, Obi-Wan’s right cheek was bright red, in stark contrast to his left, still creamy and pale; although, not for much longer. The tears were back in Obi-Wan’s eyes, his head tilted to the side from the bedding, so that he could breath more easily, panting and sniffling as he was. 

“Good boy Obi-Wan, now the other side, keep counting,” Qui-Gon praised before raising his tingling palm again and giving Obi-Wan another ten, fast and hard spanks on his left cheek this time. 

His ass was plump enough that on every hit it jiggled, not yet stilled by the time Qui-Gon was landing another spank against the quickly reddening flesh. By the time he was done his hand was stinging and he could only imagine how it felt to his padawan, who was openly crying, albeit quite gently, against the bedding. Despite his growing tears, he had managed to keep up with his counts again, and Qui-Gon praised him for it. 

“Now pet, ten more, spread your legs for me a little,” Qui-Gon ordered, and he felt Obi-Wan tense. 

“No, please maser,” he begged, but as he was opening his legs as asked despite his words, Qui-Gon decided not to count it as a disobedience. 

“ _ Pet _ ,” he said in warning, manhandling Obi-Wan’s hips so that he was tilted enough for Qui-Gon to be able to reach his bound sac on a few of the spanks, before spreading Obi-Wan’s burning cheeks with one hand and exposing his hole as well. “You’re doing so well, don’t ruin it now. This part is almost over.”

Obi-Wan whimpered, his face wet, and when Qui-Gon landed the first hard smack directly over his hole, Obi-Wan cried out, unable to control the way his body tried to escape the bunch more sharp sensation. 

“ _ Pet _ ,” Qui-Gon said when Obi-Wan managed nothing but sobs from his lips. 

“T-twent-ty one!” Obi-Wan hiccoughed around his words, sniffing through his tears. 

“Good boy. But I will not remind you again,” Qui-Gon said, and then drank down Obi-Wan’s squeals as he landed another five hard spanks over his hole, broken sounds that were  _ just  _ recognisable as words. 

He didn’t warn Obi-Wan before he landed the last five against his bound sac, and rubbed Obi-Wan’s back and praised him when after just a beat longer and a large sob, Obi-Wan remembered to count. 

“Well done pet, you’re all done,” Qui-Gon praised, rubbing a soothing hand over the glowing skin of Obi-Wan’s bottom, trying to soothe away some of the sting as Obi-Wan’s sobs died down into cute little snuffles and more quiet tears. 

“Hurts,” he whimpered, but didn’t try to wiggle out of Qui-Gon’s hands. 

“It was a punishment,” Qui-Gon reminded, but was surprised by how much pain Obi_Wan seemed to be in, even though he could tell through their bond that arousal was still swimming through him. “You don’t usually need bacta on your pretty little ass unless I’ve cropped you?”

“Not my bottom,” Obi-Wan whimpered again, and Qui-Gon understood what he had meant; his cock was trying to get hard in the ring and was being ruthlessly kept soft by the constricting metal rings. He turned Obi-Wan over in his arms and checked the cage as Obi-Wan blushed furiously with shame and embarrassment. His cock was as hard as it was able to get - which wasn’t saying much - pressing up against the metal but forced into submission. 

“You cock is fine, just greedy,” Qui-Gon said and Obi-Wan whined, but didn’t protest any more fully than that until Qui-Gon spoke again. “Now, I’m going to fuck you, but as you took your spanking so well, I’m going to let you choose what position you would like me to use you in.”

Obi-Wan gave him a forlorn look, lip wobbling as he realised that Qui-Gon really wasn’t going to let him out of his cage for this, new tears welling up as he turned onto his front, getting his knees under him and lifting his ass up for Qui-Gon, the metal on the cage making his cock hang heavily between his legs.

“Good boy,” Qui-Gon said, reaching for the slick and petting Obi-Wan’s lower back. “Colour, pet.”

“Green,” Obi-Wan replied, even as he was still sniffling. 

Obi-Wan moaned as he pressed two fingers against his rim, the voice derailing into a sad little whine as his cock no doubt tried to get hard and was restricted again. He shivered as Qui-Gon pressed the first finger inside of him, a delicious tremble that ran all the way down his spine, and he whimpered. Through their bond Qui-Gon could hear him trying to think of unpleasant things in an attempt to keep his cock soft and less painful, but it was futile and before long a stream of whimpers and cries were all the sounds he was making. 

Qui-Gon avoided his prostate at the very least, not wanting to make this any harder for his pet, when he was clearly working so hard to be good, hadn’t begged for the cage to come off early once. But still, it was a long process, and one that aroused Obi-Wan no matter how much he tried not to be, the sensation of having his hole stretched, prepared for his master’s cock was one that never usually failed to make Obi-Wan come. 

He checked in for a colour two more times, once when he was two fingers inside of Obi-Wan and the pillow had grown noticeably damp with his tears, and once when he was stretching him wide on four of his fingers, dripping with slick, and Obi-Wan had let out a particularly loud sob. He trusted his pet to tell him red when it was too much, to not hesitate or wait to be asked, but Obi-Wan was so eager to please, that sometimes he felt compelled to ask anyway. 

“Are you ready, pet?” Qui-Gon asked, after nearly fifteen minutes of fingering his pet open. Obi-Wan was good at taking his cock now, his body so malleable and obedient, yielding under Qui-Gon after just having fingers inside him, but it still took time, and today Obi-Wan sniffled his way through it. 

“Yes master,” Obi-Wan replied, voice quiet and Qui-Gon smiled, petted his sides and told him how good he was being as he carefully pushed his cock inside his pet.

Obi-Wan wailed as he sheathed himself, whimpering and reaching between his own legs to try and hold his trapped cock against his body, as if that was going to help him. Qui-Gon was gentle at first, fucking his padawan in deep, slow strokes as his little body worked to open itself up around him, but as the glide became easier, he pounded into his pet faster and faster, using his trapped body however he saw fit. 

His cock was so large in Obi-Wan’s hole that he couldn’t avoid his prostate, and it was making Obi-Wan cry and writhe beneath him, but he heard down their bond a simple litany of words that he couldn't seem to form aloud right now;  _ ah ah master, master green, green master, it hurts _ . 

Every thrust of his hips reminded him of how perfect Obi-Wan’s body was, as if it had been made just for him, just for his cock - and then with an overwhelming sort of possessiveness, he remembered that he  _ was _ the only one who had ever enjoyed that body, and he would re-lay his claim to it every single day, if he had any say in the matter. 

He was hot and tight around his cock no matter how many times Qui-Gon fucked him, his hips were the perfect side and shape of Qui-Gon’s hands to hold on to, his mouth made sounds that ran directly to Qui-Gon’s cock, whether he was moan, crying or sucking sweetly on his cock. Looking at him like this, Qui-Gon was even in love with the slope of his back. 

Obi-Wan was doing everything he knew that Qui-Gon liked, tightening his ass around Qui-Gon as much as he could every time he rolled his hip backwards, preparing to slam into him again, creating a nearly paralysingly tight drag against his cock as he did. He was crying out for his master, promising to be a good boy from now on, saying that he was Qui-Gon’s, only his, that he would never let anyone else touch him again. 

Qui-Gon came with a growl, filling Obi-Wan’s used hole up with his spend and only narrowly deciding against plugging it inside of Obi-Wan; it would be too cruel, with the cock ruthlessly stopping him from getting hard. So instead, Qui-Gon watched as his come began to drip out of Obi-Wan’s hole and down his thighs, lapping some of it up and feeding it to his pet before cleaning him properly. 

“Master,” Obi-Wan whimpered when Qui-Gon settled beside him in bed. 

“Yes pet?”

“Hurts,” Obi-Wan whimpered, but carefully didn’t ask to have his punishment ended early. Qui-Gon dropped a kiss to his forehead and gathered him in his arms. 

“I know pet, meditate with me and I will make sure you get some sleep,” Qui-Gon said, praising Obi-Wan gently when he settled against his chest and let his master help him to regulate his breathing. 

After a little while of sharing calming thoughts and helping Obi-Wan to calm himself - his cock finally not hurting him as it tried and tried to get hard - Qui-Gon was able to send him into a deep slumber with a nudge of the force, following him himself shortly after.

Obi-Wan ws needy the next morning, soft and sweet and weepy as he pawed at Qui-Gon and woke him up with little whimpered plea’s. But no matter how sweet he was now, it had only been nine hours since he had behaved so badly, and Qui-Gon had told him it would be at least 24 hours before he was let out; and it would only be that fast if he was a good boy for every minute of it. Really by his own rule he should have increased the time just because Obi-Wan had asked to have the cage unlocked early, but it was the morning and his pet was sleepy and hurting, and he decided he could let it slide that once. 

Obi-Wan cried steadily as Qui-Gon fucked him that morning, whimpering out little ‘ _ green _ ’s when Qui-Gon frequently checked in with him for a colour. He showered him with praise, his pet taking his punishment so well, being such a good boy, promised him a treat that evening if he got through the 24 hours without a fuss. 

It was obvious when Qui-Gon was having to coax a Obi-Wan that was only interested in cuddling into his space to eat his breakfast that Obi-Wan had slipped deep into subspace last night, and intended on staying there until the scene was over. It was no matter, the guests had left late the night before, and Qui-Gon had nothing that couldn’t be handled from the study that connected to their bedroom. 

Obi-Wan barely spoke and barely let go of him all day, craving a point of contact at all times and whining when he didn’t have it. He ate his meals from Qui-Gon’s hands, curled in his lap and taking bites only begrudgingly as they interrupted his frequent napping. 

“Pet, I need to get some work done now,” Qui-Gon said, seeing his day running out of time quickly as he indulged Obi-Wan’s desire to be perpetually sitting in his lap, and as soon as the words were out of his mouth Obi-Wan was whining and gripping onto his shirt. 

“Wanna stay here,” Obi-Wan mumbled, voice muffled by Qui-Gon’s neck. 

“Hush sweet one, let me finish. I need to do some work, but I think we would both like it if you settled under my desk and warmed my cock for me,” he continued, and chuckled affectionately as he felt Obi-Wan perk up in his arms. “Would you like that?”

“Please master,” Obi-Wan replied, letting himself be guided off of Qui-Gon’s lap and onto the waiting pillow underneath his desk, there from a previous scene, to cushion his knees. 

Obi-Wan was small enough that he could sit relatively comfortably under the large black desk, populated by three plants Obi-Wan had bought him over the months. He settled easily between Qui-Gon's legs, resting his head on Qui-Gon’s thigh and waiting patiently as Qui-Gon undid the fastenings on his pants and pulled his cock free. 

Obi-Wan was good at this, he loved it, asked for it more often than anything else they did together, and now was no exception. He opened his mouth and sighed happily as Qui-Gon pressed his thick cock into his mouth, able now to easily breath around the girth stretching his mouth open, already giving out barely perceptible suckles.

He cared his fingers through Obi-Wan’s hair and smiled down at him, eyes closed and warming Qui-gon’s cock, and wondered how a sight that should have been obscene, managed so effortlessly to be cute instead. He loved the way Obi-Wan got like this, relaxed an entirely blissed out, sighing sweetly as Qui-Gon’s cock hardened and grew just from being in his hot little mouth, and then snuggling closer when Qui-Gon forced himself to focus on his work, and his cock gradually softened again.

Obi-Wan could stay there for hours, and Qui-Gon was always surprised by how content he was like this as well. He had expected, the first few times Obi-Wan had done it, to not be able to control himself when his cock was inside that hot, wet mouth, to only be able to last minutes before he resorted to holding his pet’s hair and fucking his mouth. But while he was undoubtedly aroused, there was nothing urgent about it, and he was as intoxicated by simple intimacy of Obi-Wan holding his cock in his mouth. 

It took him almost two hours to get through his work, and Obi-Wan didn’t so much as fidget through it all, head on Qui-Gon’s thigh and his cock filling his mouth, Obi-Wan looked as blissed out as he ever had before, and it was with gentle hands that he slowly coaxed Obi-Wan off of his cock. 

“M’ster?” he looked up blearily, looking completely lost to comfort and lethargy.

“I’ve finished my work, pet,” Qui-Gon said, rubbing Obi-Wan’s dimpled chin with his thumb. “Would you like to get some dinner?” He asked, surprised when Obi-Wan whined and ducked forward, wrapping his lips back around his thick cock. 

At first he thought Obi-Wan was being a little naughty again, but then Obi-Wan was bobbing his head lazily, sucking harder than he had been, and Qui-Gon felt himself thickening quickly in Obi-Wan’s mouth. 

“Oh pet, do you want to make me come first?” He asked, and Obi-Wan nodded, not letting go of his cock and slowly working it into the back of his throat as he moved down lower and lower on his cock. “Such a good boy,” Qui-Gon praised, already losing his breath as Obi-Wan expertly took his entire cock into his mouth and throat. 

Even if he hadn’t been hard, having his cock in Obi-Wan’s mouth for two hours was enough to have his body wanted quickly, especially with the sloppy way Obi-Wan was sucking on his cock, bobbing his head up and down and taking Qui-Gon into his throat more easily than any of his previous partners before. He could barely remember any of their names, in the face of his padawan.

Obi-Wan used his hand to massage Qui-Gon’s balls, and he moaned happily when Qui-Gon pulsed into his mouth, not letting a single drop of Qui-Gon’s come escape before crawling back up onto Qui-Gon’s lap and sinking greedily into an embrace. 

Obi-Wan had an hour left after being hand fed lunch, and even without words, it was clear that all he wanted to do was lie in bed and doze, cuddled against his master, and Qui-Gon indulged him, because he hadn’t complained about the cage once since the morning, even though he knew it must have been hurting him again, when he sucked Qui-Gon’s cock. 

When he saw the chronal tick over to tenth hour, Qui-Gon woke a brugruding, sleepy, Obi-Wan with kisses. 

“You did so well pet, so lovely for me, you’re my good boy, aren’t you,” he praised as he slid the key into the lock and began carefully removing Obi-Wan’s cock from the cage. 

Obi-Wan didn’t reply, had been short on words all day, but made little noises, somewhere between happiness and discomfort as the chastity device was removed. Qui-Gon looked at his little cock once it was free, noticing some very faint bruising where it had pushed against the metal rings so much, as Obi-Wan had been desperately aroused so many times. 

“Oh pet, would you like me to rub some bacta into your poor little cock?” He asked, taking it from the bedside drawer when Obi-Wan nodded, eyes wet and looking sniffly again.

He only used a little, knowing that a tingling sensation in his sensitive cock probably wasn’t what Obi-Wan needed right now, and soothed the faint bruises away. He was surprised when Obi-Wan didn’t immediately want to come, even more so when his cock remained soft as Qui-Gon soothed it with the warmed gel, and when he was done, Obi-Wan just cuddled back into the warmth of his body, still quiet and with such total contentment and sleepiness pouring out of him through their bond that it was wrapping around Qui-Gon as well.

“Do you want to sleep, pet?” He murmured, hand petting Obi-Wan’s stomach as he spooned up behind him. 

“Want you to hold m’,” Obi-Wan managed, snuggling back into Qui-Gon’s chest, making a happy noise when Qui-Gon used his size to cover him more completely. 

“You are such a good boy,” Qui-Gon whispered, running his nose against the back of Obi-Wan’s neck before placing a kiss there, and falling to sleep with his padawan, as he slept off the rest of his subspace. 

He woke in the morning -  _ early _ \- with greedy hands pawing at him and Obi_Wan’s sweet mouth drawing him into desperate morning kisses, as the denial from the last thirty six hours caught up with his pet. 

Qui-Gon held him down and wrapped his mouth around his pet’s perfect little cock, and made him come four times for being so good.

**Author's Note:**

> I hop eyou enjoyed, just one day to go <3


End file.
